More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for providing customized and personalized recommendations to an individual, particularly by using a series of weighings collected by a communicating electronic scale.
In the prior art, it is known to apply baseline calculations using, for example, Forbes equations which are based on statistical studies and where the main parameters are the age, height, weight, and gender of individuals who want to monitor their weight or lose weight.
Some of the proposed methods are intrusive and require measuring a parameter of a body fluid such as blood.
Weight loss systems are also known, for example from document U.S. Pat. No. 7,949,506, which recommend one or more amounts of physical activity and the intake of food supplements intended to cause weight loss. However, these systems require the user to enter a large number of parameters, which is tedious and discourages many users.
There is therefore a need to provide a simpler and non-intrusive solution for indicating to a user how to achieve a target weight that he or she has set, and to do so with the relevance of individualized and personalized recommendations.